


Liking

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [9]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mama always said girls didn't like girls like that, but she wished they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This other one is for number 121 - character: Hitomi Shizuki. I don't really write much of Hitomi on her own. She's a pretty interesting character.

Her mama always said girls didn't like girls like that, but she wished they did.

That fine line was always there, that thing called  _propriety_  and good  _standing_.

It affected her, but her friends didn't seem to care. Sayaka didn't even try to worry, hugging Madoka so often that it couldn't  _possibly_  be just a thing that friends did.

Not that Hitomi talked to many people outside of the two of them. Popularity was hard to come by with girls, especially in middle school.

At least Madoka seemed embarrassed.

Her mother always wrinkled her nose at them.

Hitomi could only watch.

It looked so much easier.

But Kyousuke was cute, determined, acceptable. He laughed at her jokes and worked on his homework and Sayaka spent every free minute thinking of him and holding Madoka through them all.

She wasn't sure who she was actually jealous of, in the end.


End file.
